<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diddly Dip by EmeraldStormborn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129992">Diddly Dip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn'>EmeraldStormborn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severus Snape's Chocolate Factory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Humor, One Shot, Severus Snape Lives, Shameless Smut, Wonka Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's obsession with the man in the hat continues, and Severus is so very willing to accommodate her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severus Snape's Chocolate Factory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diddly Dip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts">Q_Drew</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>This is solely to humor and delight a friend.  Please mind the tags.  This is on the heels of my first Wonka Kink fic for a certain someone...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Inspired by Q_Drew's daily prompt:  "You're late.  Care to explain yourself?"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Wonka or Harry Potter.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was no surprise that the daughter of strict dentists was bound to have an insatiable sweet tooth.  Add to that her current obsession with the infamous <em>Charlie and the Chocolate Factory </em>movie and Willy Wonka himself, and Severus was having quite the time keeping his deliciously naughty and sometimes-quirky lioness happy.  He considered it his duty to keep her happy though, and quite enjoyed it, even if it was exhausting.  She was everything to him.</p><p>And so, he found himself stopping by Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes on his way home from work to pick up the new Wonka sweets they’d made in honor of Hermione.  Several interesting candies were sitting pretty, just waiting to be plucked from their place on the shelf.  </p><p>Unfortunately, his well-intentioned errand made him late coming home.  </p><p>“You’re late.  Care to explain yourself?” Hermione said archly as he swept into their flat.  She sat primly on their sofa with her arms and legs crossed, glaring at him.  Severus belatedly remembered that she had spent her day off trying to improve her cooking skills, and was no doubt disappointed he was late coming home to sample her efforts.</p><p>With a sheepish smile, he held up the bag from the shop for her to see.  Her eyes went wide and she bounced up off the sofa, practically vibrating with excitement.</p><p>“New sweets at WWW:  The Wonka Line.  George owled me today to let me know, and I thought to surprise you,” he expounded.</p><p>She reached for them eagerly but he held them above her head, just out of reach.  </p><p>“A kiss first, madam, if you please.”</p><p>She smiled wickedly and threw her arms around his neck to press her lips to his, teasing with her tongue, before pulling back abruptly and hopping up to grab the bag of sweets with a triumphant sound.</p><p>“Cherry Yum Diddly Dip?  Wonka Bars!” she gasped excitedly.  “Eatable Marshmallow Pillows?  Everlasting Gobstoppers?  Hair Toffee!”  </p><p>It was as if all her Christmases had come at once.  He loved delighting her.  </p><p>“Dinner first,” he commanded, but it was too late; she was already ripping into a Wonka Bar and filling her mouth with chocolate.  </p><p>“I’ll just have this for dinner,” she informed him around a mouthful of candy bar.</p><p>Severus shook his head.  “I’m sorry I was late, love, but I am looking forward to what you’ve prepared.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes, moments earlier wide with excitement and joy, filled with tears as her face crumpled.  “I nearly burned the flat down,” she said miserably, lowering herself to the sofa and dropping the nibbled Wonka Bar back into the bag.  “There is no dinner,” she admitted in a hushed, pitiful voice.</p><p>He took off his cloak and joined her on the sofa, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to lean on him.  “That’s quite all right, my witch.  I’ll come up with something.”</p><p>“You’re the best, you know?”  She smiled up at him tentatively.  </p><p>He suddenly had an idea.  With a quick Accio, his Wonka hat flew into his hands from their bedroom, and he donned it with a smirk.  Hermione gasped and sat up straighter, watching him with hungry eyes.</p><p>“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” she asked in amazement, her fingers stroking his thigh as she stared at him in wonderment.</p><p>“Anything,” he replied without hesitation.  Then, with a self-deprecating smile, he glanced up briefly at the hat upon his head.  “<em>Obviously.</em>”</p><p>Hermione leaned down to snatch up the sweets bag from the carpeted floor, then turned to face him.  She pushed him back to recline on the sofa with a hand to his shoulder.  Ignoring his inquisitive gaze, she pulled out the Cherry Yum Diddly Dip and slowly peeled it open as he watched.</p><p>“Open your trousers,” she directed, a wicked gleam in her eye.  </p><p>He hastened to comply - Severus Snape was not a foolish man. </p><p>She knelt gingerly between his legs, taking her time, eyes never leaving his.  Severus felt his breath quicken at the sight of her kneeling before him, her fingers dancing up his legs.</p><p>“According to this,” she said calculatingly, “whatever I dip in here has to be wet first.”</p><p>“Is that so?” came his strangled reply.</p><p>She nodded with a raised eyebrow.  With great show, she slipped her index finger into her mouth, sucking it for a moment, before releasing it and then plunging it into the packet of Cherry Yum Diddly Dip.  Back to her mouth her sugary finger went, and with agonizing slowness she licked it clean, making pleased sounds in the back of her throat at the lovely taste.</p><p>“Oh, but that’s divine,” she murmured, her tongue darting out to capture leftover specks dotted around her lips.  “But I wonder if I could enjoy more of it somehow?”</p><p>She grinned at him and leaned forward, grasping the base of his cock firmly.  Her lips closed around his engorged length, and Severus groaned with pleasure.</p><p>She swallowed him to the hilt, fiddling her tongue along the prominent vein up the underside of his cock, and then slowly eased off, leaving him soaked from tip to base.  </p><p>“That should do,” she said proudly.  With careful precision, she angled herself enough above him to be able to maneuver his swollen length into the Cherry Yum Diddly Dip, biting her lower lip as she coated it evenly in the flavorful sugar crystals.  Her task complete, the empty packet was swiftly discarded to the floor, forgotten.  </p><p>Hermione eyed her prize with the most ravenous look on her face that Severus had ever seen.  He gulped, his body tense.  This witch would surely drive him mad, but oh, what sweet bliss he would have first!</p><p>Her tongue snaked out and teased the tip of him.  Her pink tongue was becoming stained red from the candy, and somehow it was entirely too erotic to witness.  He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, but his Wonka hat nearly toppled, so he straightened his neck and pushed it back into place.  Hermione winked at him and continued her pleasurable assault, now engulfing the head of his cock into the warm cavern of her mouth, moaning around him as she tasted his salty readiness in combination with the cherry flavor of the sugary dip. </p><p>She pulled back and pushed her hair over her shoulders.  “I had intended to savour this, my darling, but I fear I don’t have the patience.”</p><p>“Don’t hold back on my account,” Severus managed, leaning back further onto the sofa, one hand on his hat to hold it in place, offering his considerable rod more fully to her.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that,” she confessed.  </p><p>Her wild hair sparking with excitement, she dug her nails into his thighs as she plunged her mouth down the length of his cock.  As his head hit the very back of her throat, he cried out in bliss and his hips lifted of their own accord.  She pulled back, then plunged down again, deep-throating him eagerly as she sucked off every last morsel of sugar from him.  </p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” Severus strangled out, his hand wrapping in her hair.  </p><p>Hermione sat back and licked her lips.  “You make the perfect dipstick,” she said with a sparkle in her eye, while Severus coughed to cover his bemusement.  </p><p>“Get up here,” he demanded, sitting up to reach for her hips.  </p><p>Hermione obliged - for she was no fool, either - and with a murmured, “<em>Divesto,</em>” she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him.  Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss - the calm before the storm.  </p><p>“I love you so much, Severus,” she whispered, cupping his face in her hands.</p><p>He’d never tire of hearing that.  She tasted of cherries, and he craved her red-stained mouth on him once more.  He pulled her to him and claimed her mouth, his tongue seeking entry between her inflamed lips; he growled in exultation as her tongue met his in a feverish duel.  </p><p>Severus reached between them and guided his throbbing length to her core.  She followed his lead and began to sink slowly down on top of him.  They both moaned with the satisfaction of becoming one.  </p><p>“Ride me, witch,” he implored, voice gravelly.  His hands squeezed at her generous hips, urging her on.</p><p>Hermione gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips, gyrating on him in a sensual dance, leaning back to get a better angle.  His hands slipped up to cup both of her bouncing breasts in his hands, caressing them reverently.  He watched as her red tongue swiped over her lower lip before her teeth claimed it as she focused.</p><p>“I could come just looking at you,” he murmured to her, his thumb and finger rolling her nipple in a sensual tweak.  </p><p>Her honey brown eyes flared.  “Then do it,” she panted, clenching her inner walls around him.  She grinned when he groaned deeply.  </p><p>Severus trailed a hand down her abdomen and slipped his thumb between their bodies, finding and stroking her clit insistently.  “Not without you,” he insisted.  She grinded against him even harder, her gratified gasps filling the room.  </p><p>She clenched around him and he shouted her name as he joined her in release, his nerve endings sizzling with the ecstasy of it all.  Hermione collapsed on top of him, her head resting against his shoulder as they both tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts.</p><p>“So,” Severus ventured, patting her bum gently, “what shall we have for dinner?”</p><p>“Something with brie,” Hermione answered.  “I need something savoury now.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>